poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on Cybertron
This is how the scene Back on Cybertron goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. on Cybertron Delivery Pony: Excuse me, OpThomas. Where do you want all these books from Optimus Prime? Thomas: Give them to Ryan F-Freeman. He'll know where to put them. Delivery Pony: Even the one that's glowin and vibratin? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. That book is glowing and vibrating. book flies out of the bag and lands in front of Thomas. It's pages flip through to Timothy's message Ryan F-Freeman: What does it say, Thomas? Thomas: It's from Timothy. And he's asking for my help. Ryan F-Freeman: You mind if I have a read? Thomas: Not at all. hands Ryan the book and he starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: throat Dear OpThomas Prime. There's something weird about these three new boys at our school. My friends and I saw them singing at the cafeteria and the other students started to argue. I knew that there was something off about them because of those pendants they are wearing. They used them to suck up the strange dark blue mist on the floor. I hope you can help me figure this mystery out. Signed, Timothy. Thomas: So, he really does want me to go back. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. I'll check on my communicator to for some research about those three boys.on his communicator Thomas: What does it say? Ryan F-Freeman: According to my communicator, these three boys are sirens, like the Dazzlings. Thomas: Really?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. These boys and the Dazzlings have got pendants around their necks. Thomas: Optimus told me about these guys. They were a group of sirens who tried to take over Cybertron, before the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: They were? Wow. Thomas: Okay. The sirens were beautiful but dangerous cybertronians. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. But, maybe we should tell the others about them? Thomas: Okay. Guys, I need to talk to you. James: That's good, Thomas. What is it you and Ryan want to say? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, James. Thomas: I just recieved a weird message from Timothy. And I think it might have something to do with the Cyber Sirens. Jetstorm: The Cyber Sirens? Thomas: You know, the ones Optimus told me about? Jetstorm: Yes. Thomas, can you let Ryan tell us about them? Thomas: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. The Cyber Sirens were beautiful but dangerous cybertronians. James: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Plus, they have the ability to charm Autobots and Decepticons with their music. But, to obtain this kind of power, they have to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. Percy: You're joking. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not joking, Percy. Percy: Okay. Please continue. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Percy. throat The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became and farther they can spread their dark magic. James: So what? I could've beaten them with my moves. yells Ryan F-Freeman: I know, James. But if the Cyber Sirens sing to you, you'd be under their spell. Just like I was under the Dazzlings' spell. Gordon: Carry on please. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Gordon. If the Cyber Sirens have their way, they would have taken over Cybertron. Thomas: But what happened after that? Were they banished? You know, Twilight says something about Star Swirl the Bearded banishing the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. You're right. throat Well, Optimus' mentor, Alpha Trion won't stand by and let that happen. He found a portal to banish the Cyber Sirens to another world, one that he believed that their power will be lost. Thomas: And that world was probably the same world where Timothy lives with my new friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Thomas. And that's the same world your girlfriend's friends, Cupcake Slash and Contralto lives, in the Equestria Girls universe. Thomas: I have to go back right away. Ryan F-Freeman: And how are we going to do that? Thomas: The Crystal Mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's go to the Equestria Girls universe and stop the Cyber Sirens! race towards it but bump right into it has mini versions of Crash Bandicoot running around above his human head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Percy Have you seen Crash? James: The portal's closed, idiot. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, James. Like at the scene when Twilight goes to Equestria and the portal closes behind her in the Equestria Girls movie. James: But it has to be open for you to get from here to there. How are you going to open it. Ryan F-Freeman: his head and the mini versions of Crash Bandicoot disappears Remember how Twilight use the book and the portal opens? James: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll make some upgrades to the portal so Thomas will go to the Equestria Girls universe when ever he wants.out a Rift Engine I think this Rift Engine will do. Percy: Well then, let's try it and see what happens. went to work on the portal and when the dust clears, the portal has a Rift Engine installed and lighting rods on the sides Ryan F-Freeman: It's done. Thomas, if you see Twilight tell I upgraded the portal with a Rift Engine. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes